hareta in the unova reigon!
by philybean
Summary: hareta is on his way to the unova reigon. the main characters are: jun, hareta and mitsumi this is rated k but my include 0.0000000000000000000001% teen or less.
1. Chapter 1: the ship national

**Hareta's unova trip.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Ship national**_

Hareta looked over the ship's railings. _I wonder what it will be like_. He thought. He and mitsumi were going to the unova region. Jun was tagging along to. Hareta was wondering all this when suddenly the ship jolted. "what's happening!" hareta asked.

"the ships being attacked!" the captain yelled in response. "probably by some bascallin! I don't know though. Could be swanna"

"swanna? Are those unova Pokémon?" hareta asked. The captain nodded.

Then other the intercom he announced. "the _ship national _is being attacked. All trainers fight the attackers. Everyone else get below deck!" after that a Pokémon swoshed down at the deck. "that be swanna." The captain said normally then over the intercom. "get out your electric types! The opponent is swanna!" in 30 seconds both jun and mitsumi were on deck. "are you 3 the only trainers? Not that I'm doubting you but… I usually go with more!" hareta looked straight at its opponent.

"ok minun use discharge!" hareta yelled. minun blasted energy at the swanna forcing them to regroup but not for long.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

A man walked up the deck. He was in no hurry. Sure he was a Pokémon trainer but, they hopefully didn't need his help. Hopefully.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

"dragonite! Use thunder punch!" jun yelled getting rid of a few more swanna. But more just kept coming. "mitsumi help!" jun called.

"on it" mitsumi said. "glaceon, ice beam!" her ice evolved form of eevee blasted cold ice at the swanna but it barely faved them. More just kept coming.

"discharge again! Empoleon use aqua jet!' hareta yelled as minun and empolen fought hard to keep the swanna off the ship.

"doesn't this ship have defenses!" mitsumi yelled. the captain shook his head.

"are defenses are the trainers. And are speed. We can usually maneuver fast, but we are low on… well I'm not sure what but whatever it is, we sure can't move fast. Sorry. Didn't think it would be a big issue for today." Well that was it. The swanna just kept coming. Minun blasted electricity at them, but it was tiring. Same as dragonite, empoloen, torreterra and glaceon. They would soon be taken over by the swanna.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

The strange man heard rumbling on deck. He was almost there. Sure he would be yelled at for taken so long but, he would also be the hero. He walked up the stairs and saw that the battle was much more then he could have imagened. He sent out electross. "thunder bolt" he said. Eleckross blasted all the swanna with lightning. They fled the ship. Everyone looked at this new man. He just stared at them. Then he saw a small kid looking out at sea.

Then he shouted. "hey everone look! There's the unova reigon! Last one there is a rotten egg!" and he jumped off and started swimming to shore. Jun just smiled and sent out dragonite.

"You're on!" jun yelled as he took his dragonite out of its poke ball. Then he flew dragonite and raced hareta to the new region

"I'll tell everyone it's ok to come back out now" yelled the captain as he raised the flag.

Mitsumi was alone with the strange man. He looked down at glaceon. "nice Pokémon. It is very well groomed. Mined in touch it?" mitsumi shook her head. he felt glaceons fur. "how silky. I wish I could get my glaceon like this." He sighed and sent out his glaceon. It looked like an average glaceon. The man sighed again. "sadly I cannot. Sorry but I did not catch your name." he said.

"Mitsumi" mitsumi said.

"oh. Well mines bruce" bruce said. Then he gave her a poke ball. "this contains one of my Pokémon. Once you arrive at castelia city you will want to go to nuvema town. This will get you there with speed. It will return to me after your flight. See you mitsumi." And he walked off deck with his glacion

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

The 3 trainers were in castelia city. "well" jun said "wear to first?".

Mitsumi shrugged. "the guy told us nuvema town. I'll ride there with jun on his dragonite. Hareta he lent us his Pokémon. You can ride it if you want." She sent out the Pokémon. It was red and blue and white. hareta had never seen one like this before. Hareta took out his pokedex. It read:

_Braviary. And the evolved form of rufflet. It is named bravairy_.

"I think my pokedex is broken." Hareta said. "it won't give me the definition"

"whatever" jun said. "let's go to the nuvema town."

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

It took bravairy less than a minute to get from castelia city to nuvema town. This was 5 times faster than it took jun on his dragonite which got bragging rights as the fastest flyer in sinoh.

"slow poke!" hareta yelled as jun and mitsumi arrived.

"hey that's one fast Pokémon" jun said. "nice." Bravairy smiled at them and took off back to its trainer.

Hareta smiled at minun and empoloen. "I think it's time for a new adventure!"

"emp!" empoloen agreed.

"miiii!" minun cheered.

The three of them raced off towards route one.

**(a/n: well there is chapter 1 **

**!$!**

Philybean!


	2. Chapter 2: route1&the adventuresitbrings

**Hareta's unova trip**

**Chapter 2**

**Route 1 and the adventures it brings**

Jun has already left on route 1. Hareta and mitsumi followed. "So hareta" Mitsumi asked. "what kinda Pokémon do you want. You know that there are a lot of specially unova Pokémon."

hareta looked at mitsumi "well I liked that bravairy I rode so I'm gonna catch a rufflet and evolve it!" hareta screamed. Mitsumi was about to tell hareta that she didn't think that there would be any rufflet on route 1 when hareta started yelling "rufflet, rufflet where are you!"

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

An hour had passed and hareta still hadn't found a rufflet. At this point he had aloit of battles but no rufflet. He kept searching though. Finally mitsumi got impatient "come on!" She said "were going" hareta was sad, but then minun cheered him up.

"what! A rufflet!' hareta broke free of mitsusi's grip and ran to wear minun was pointing. He saw, yes, a rufflet. "yes!" hareta yelled. "ok minun use quick attack. Minun blasted with energy and attacked the rufflet. "ok then go premier ball!" hareta shouted and threw out his 'gift' poke ball. It hit the rufflet and a red light shone on the rufflet. Then the poke ball closed. Hareta screamed "yes I caught a rufflet!" then mtisumi showed. Up and hareta jumped on her back. "guess what. I just captured a rufflet"

"that's nice hareta now please, GET OFF OF ME!" mitsumi shouted.

"congrats" said a voice.

Hareta looked up and beamed "hey look it uncle bruce!" he jumped off mitsumi's head and gave Bruce a big hug. "where were you? I haven't seen you in _hours_!" Bruce looked down at the young trainer and smiled.

"well, well if it isn't the kid hareta. You know I looked forward to meeting you. Nice catch by the way." Bruce smiled. Hareta beamed at the older trainer. "look kid I know you want to have a Pokémon battle with me but… right now I'm kind of in a hurry. We'll battle next time ok? Promise." Bruce said and then sent out bravairy. Right before he got on it, he tossed hareta a stone. "take this. You will know when to use it. Good bye hareta and good luck" with that he got on his bravairy and flew off.

"well he's weird" mitsumi comented. Hareta nodded.

"I challenge you to a battle!" someone yelled. Hareta and mitsumi turned around to see a girl with long black hair, a leather jacket, and short shorts challenge a man with a lab coat. "go pidove!" the girl shouted.

The man in the lab coat sent out a ditto. "wait." Mitsumi said "that's not a unova Pokémon" the pidove used airal ace. It smashed into the ditto doing heavy damage. Then ditto transformed. "dittos special move" mitsumi whispered to hareta. But hareta wasn't where he just was. Instead he was on top of a tree.

"mitsumi we get a way better view of the battle from up here!" hareta called. Both the scientist and the girl looked up at the boy in the tree. Hareta waved. "hiya guys. Keep battling! I'll watch!" hareta yelled from the treetop. Mitsumi sighed.

"STOP WATCHING ARE BATTLE!" the scientist shouted then muttered "nevermind. Ditto airal ace." Ditto (now transformed into an pidove) slashed at the real pidove. Then the real pidove used an arial ace. It seemed that the ditto would soon faint so hareta jumped out of his tree- and accidently landed on the real pidove. This made the Pokémon faint.

"opps" hareta said. Then both the girl and the scientist yelled a lot of mean things at hareta. Mitsumi just face palmed. But hareta smiled at them. "ok then I'll battle against both of you at the same time. Go rufflet!" hareta sent out his newest Pokémon. The scientist smiled.

"ok then if it's that way I'll just send out my Pokémon- go bulbusaur!" the scientist snickered. He thought that this would be a piece of cake. The girl was way less optimistic.

"ok then, go oshawott." The girl sighed. "use tackle." The blue Pokémon ran and smashed into rufflet doing minor damage.

"yah rufflet use fury attack!" hareta cheered. Rufflet jumped up and pecked at oshowott 4 times. The last one was a critical hit. The oshawott fainted. "yah great job rufflet!" hareta cheered.

"Rufflet!"rufflet bragged.

"well" the girl said. "looks like both my Pokémon have fainted. I'm white by the way. See ya" and she ran off towards the Pokémon center.

"grrr… lose like that I shall not! Bulbusaur vine whip!" the scientist yelled with fury. Bulbusaur whipped rufflet with two vines each causeing a fair amount of damage. "hah! Now win I shall!" the scientist yelled.

"uh-oh were almost done for. Rufflet return!" hareta yelled and tried to return rufflet. But rufflet just jumped out of the way of the red light. "rufflet… you want to keep going?" hareta asked. Rufflet nodded. "ok then. Use peck!" hareta yelled. rufflet jumped up and attacked the bulbusaur with its beak.

"well you think that you can beat me just because your attack is super effective? Ha!" the scientist yelled with humor. "my bulbusar is tougher than that! Use tackle!" the scientist shouted. Bulbusaur ran straight into rufflet at full force.

"rufflet" hareta called.

"Hareta get rufflet back in its poke ball now!" mitsumi shouted.

"No" hareta said. Rufflet stood up. The scientists mouth dropped. "I will not. Rufflet can keep fighting and as long as it can keep fighting it will keep fighting . isn't that right rufflet?" hareta asked. Rufflet nodded. "ok then! Rufflet use fury attack!" hareta shouted. Rufflet jumped up and used lots of peck attacks on bulbusaur.

"that can't defeat my bulbusaur! It's not super effective even. My bulbusaur is invincible!" the scientist shouted. But when the smoke cleared he got a surprise. Bulbusaur had fainted. "impossible!" the scientist shouted. But then he fixed his eyes on hareta again. "it's not over. I still have more Pokémon. I will not lose!" and with that he sent out a fire lizard. "go charmander! Use flamethrower!" charmander blasted fire straight at rufflet. Rufflet dodged. Than it flew back to hareta.

"rufflet? You want to take a break?" hareta asked. Rufflet nodded. "ok than go empoloen!" empoloen came straight out of its poke ball using aqua jet. It was a direct hit on charmander. The super effective attack made charmander faint.

"how?" the scientist asked. "that's one strong Pokémon you have there. But I still won't lose. i have my strongest Pokémon left still. Go squirtle!" the scientist sent out his last Pokémon.

hareta turned to rufflet. "you ready?" he asked. Rufflet nodded. "that's ok with you right empoloen?" hareta asked. Empoleon nodded. "ok then! Rufflet use fury attack!" hareta shouted. Rufflet jumped up in the air and pecked squirtle multiple times. But after ten times the squirtle was still standing.

"yes! You see? My squirtle is invinsible. I raised it as an egg, getting the perfect egg, giving it the perfect moves and stats! Now I shall beat you!" squirtle jumped up and used hydro pump. Rufflet dodged it. "impossible!" he shouted. "My accuracy levels are off the chart."

"yah, well we'll beat you with speed! Peck!" and so it went. Rufflet dodged all the attacks squirtle sent and everyone once and a while came in close peck attack. At last squirtle fainted.

"impossible! I couldn't have lost that battle. Well I suppose I did. Here trainer. Take this egg." He sighed and gave hareta an egg. "even I don't know what's inside. Take it and you'll see." With that he grabbed a needle and pocked himself. A second later he was gone.

"well he was weird." Mitsumi commented. Hareta laughed.

"somehow I don't think so" hareta said. Then he looked up at mitsumi. "come on! We need to catch up to jun!"

And with that he grabbed his new egg and looked down at rufflet, empoleon and minun all out of there poke ball's "come on! Let's explore the unova reigon!"


	3. Chapter 3: team plasma andN!

**Hareta's unova trip**

**Chapter 3**

**TEAM PLASMA and… N?!**

Hareta walked towards the new town. His egg seemed weight him down. "I think that we should stop at the poke mart." Mitsumi said.

"ok, I'll go look for one!" hareta said and gave mitsumi his egg and jumped on top of a random building. Then he just jumped from building to building looking for a blue roofed building. "hey I know I'll send out rufflet to help me look for one!" hareta said. "go rufflet!" and with that rufflet came out of its poke ball looking for a poke mart.

Meanwhile mitsumi was looking for on on the ground. Then she saw white. "hey white!" mitsumi said and ran up to white "do you know where the poke mart is?" mitsumi asked.

White nodded. "it's in the Pokémon center of course. Everyone knows that. Isn't there for you to?" she asked.

"no they're two separate buildings. Thanks!" mitsumi said and walked off to go find hareta. "where could that boy be?" she asked herself. Finally she found rufflet. "rufflet! Tell hareta that I found the poke mart!" she shouted. Then hareta landed ontop of her.

"hareta I found the poke mart." She grumbled not too happy to be used as a landing pad. "it's in the Pokémon center. Come on lets go." Hareta didn't use her as a landing pad this time. Instead he used her as a takeoff pad. In 3 seconds he was in the Pokémon center. He ran to the poke mart spot and brought 10 poke balls for the extra premier ball. Than he ran to nurse joy and got his Pokémon healed. Than he saw mitsumi come in.

"mitsumi! About time isn't this place great!" hareta screamed.

"SHHHHHHHH!" everyone whispered.

"SORRY!" hareta yelled even louder. "TO EVERYONE I MADE MAD BY YELLING SORRY!" he yelled.

Than after mitsumi got done her supplies they went outside. Then they saw a group of people standing around whispering about what was going on in that crowd they spotted white. she saw them and told them to come closer. They saw a whole bunch of people wearing weird uniforms standing in front of someone with a green eye patch staring down at the. Than he steped forward.

He spoke in a low voice, but everyone still heard him. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and onl-" his words were cut short by hareta jumping onto the stage in which he was speaking.

"wrong! Pokémon are our friends! Stop talking about Pokémon liberation blah blah blah, and start thinking about what you're saying." Hareta screamed at ghetis. "my Pokémon are my friends!"

"exactly." Ghetsis said. "you think that Pokémon are you're friends. But are they really? Maybe. Only 2% of trainers however, treat there Pokémon the correct way. So sadly, even those who treat there Pokémon with care and respect, shall have their Pokémon liberated. I'm sorry… we have to give the majority a lesson." Then he looked up at the crowd "DISMISSED!" he shouted. And with that he walked alongside his other team plasma members out of town.

"STOP!" hareta shouted. Team plasma didn't stop. They kept walking. "empoloen use whirl pool to stop them now!" hareta said. Empoloen blasted water straight at them to make them stop. "that's it!" hareta said. "stopped your evil scheme before it even happened!"

"oh really?" ghetsis asked. "I transferred this Pokémon from the kanto reigon. Go ditto!" he said. Ditto came out of its poke ball. "transform" he said. "into a big rock." Ditto tranformed into a giant boulder blocking hareta from team plasma.

White and mitsumi rushed over. "what happened?" white asked.

"I tried to stop them from getting away. Then they got away using the ditto rock as a shield" hareta explained.

"what" mitsumi said.

Hareta took a deep breath. "the important thing is they got away. We need to catch up to them."

White nodded. "I'll send my pidove." She sent out her pidove "ok pidove. Your orders: go catch team plasma. Don't let them get away." Hareta nodded at there plan.

"I'll climb this rock" he said and started climbing.

"I'll go get help" mitsumi said. And then she ran off.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

Team plasma was on the move. "I can't believe that kid almost stopped are evil plans" one grunt said.

"quiet you!" ghetsis said. "We need to move!"

"hey look! Behind us!" a grunt said. Everyone turned to look and they saw that a pidove was flying straight at them.

"well than stall them fools! Use your Pokémon" ghetsis said. A little later to sandiles were ready for the pidove. One of them jumped up and nipped at the pidove. It dodged out of the way. Than the other used sand attack and hit the pidove. Forgetting about team plasma, pidove attacked the sandile. It attacked with an aerial ace. The attack hit the sandile hard and made it hesitant to get up. Then the other sandile attacked with cut. This hurt the surpsised pidove. It turned around to use the first sandile was more mobile than anyone realized. It bit the pidove making it faint.

"sandile sandile!" the first sandile explained which can be roughly translated as 'I'm taking this one to the BOSS. You stay here and guard.'

The second sandile nodded. "sandile." Which is translated as 'ok'. The first sandile grabbed pidove in its mouth again and dug very deep, as an easy route back to team plasma.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

Team plasma was almost at strition city when the first sandile caught up to them. "sandile" it said and showed them the pidove.

"liberate it?" a grunt questioned.

"yes you fools! How many times do I have to tell you, if it's a trainers Pokémon liberate it! Geez!" ghetsis said. So team plasma healed the weak pidove and let it fly into the wild. It seemed to wander around a little bit, but then flew into the bushes.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

Hareta was already over the 'ditto rock'. It was so hard to climb with it constantly shifting and moving. Finally he saw the sandile. It glared straight at him. He didn't see team plasma or pidove anywere. But the sandile seemed to be wanting to fight him. "ok than empoleon use hydro pump!" he ordered. Empoleon blasted the sandile with its hydro pump this made it faint. Then he turned to look for pidove. Nope. No sign of the flying Pokémon. He was looked around. Then suddenly he heard someone that sounded like ghetsis it was like "if it's a trainers Pokémon liberate it."

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

"are you sure this rock is a ditto?" the police man asked. White and mitsumi nodded. "well I don't know. That would explain why it suddenly appeared here but… I'm gonna need more time." Then suddenly the rock transformed back into a ditto. And the ditto transformed into a ninjask. And it flew very fast down route 2. And then it landed right in front of hareta. "I'm going to get the full force." The police man said.

When he was gone mitsumi turned to white. "you stay here for the police man. I'm going to help hareta." She told white. and just like that she was gone.

White looked down at her poke ball containing oshawott. "do you think pidove is alright? What about hareta and mitsumi." She looked down at them.

Than a man approached her from behind. "is that a poke ball?" he asked. White nodded. "hmm… interesting. When Pokémon are trapped in poke balls you cannot here there voices" he spoke.

"what?" white said.

The man shook his head. "we human's trap Pokémon in poke balls. It's wrong. Now don't tell me that you can't hear your Pokémon's voices"

"umm… no. sorry… um what is your name." white asked.

"N" N said. "it is so sad that you can't here the voices of your Pokémon. That means I must do what I didn't intend. But first what is your name?" n spoke.

"my names white. no what were you going to do?" white asked.

"you gave me no choice" he spoke. "I must crush you in battle. Go purrlion!" a purple cat came out of now where looking ready to attack.

"umm… go oshawott?" white said it more of a question than a command.

"sucker punch" N said. Purrilion punched oshawott so hard oshawott almost fainted. "a pity" N spoke "that you couldn't defeat me. I guess this is it"

"NO" white said. "I will not leave. Oshawott still has fight left in it right oshawott" oshawott nodded. "use water gun!" she orderd. Oshawott blasted water straight at purrlion. A critcal hit!

"Well my apologies. It seemed you couldn't continue. Now it seems I was wrong. Purrilion scratch!" N ordered. This made oshawott almost faint.

"water gun again!" white shouted. The blast of water made purrilion faint.

N nodded his head. "it seems you have won. But be prepared next time." And with that he walked off. And then white caught up to hareta and mitsumi. And then the ditto rock tranformed back into a ninjask and flew off.

"here! You take!" mitsumi yelled giving hareta the egg. White laughed. Then she realzied that pidove wasn't with -oh.


	4. Chapter 4: sitron city gym!

**Hareta's unova trip**

**Chapter 4**

**Striton city and the gym leader**_**s**_

White looked down at the ground. "how could they have… they liberated pidove…" she started sobbing. "WHY?! THAT WAS MY FIRST EVER CATCH?! WHY WAS IT LIBERATED?!" she started crying and sobbing. Mitsumi was trying to calm her down while hareta looked out at route 2. They had just gotten to striton city, where white couldn't see her Pokémon. Then an old man showed up and told them he saw team plasma liberate pidove. He wanted to stop them but he was too old. Then he said something that caught hareta's eye.

"_Oh, I see you have an egg there" he said. "must be hard carrying it 24/7" he said. Than he tossed hareta what looked like a back pack. "it's a special egg holder. I brought it for my son while he was travelling but he never used it. It's still new. You can have it if you like" and he walked off._

(end of flashback)

"it's getting late. We should find a hotel or something." Said mitsumi. Hareta nodded.

"rufflet come back!" he called. Rufflet, who was looking for pidove came back to hareta. Hareta started to walk to the hotel, but he saw white wouldn't go.

"leave me here! I'm not leaving till I see my pidove!" she shouted.

Hareta shrugged. "sup to you" he said then ran off to find a hotel.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

On the other side of town stood N. he was facing the 3 gym leaders.

"it's kinda late for a battle, you know." Said chilli. N shrugged.

"I want to battle" he said.

"well what kind of Pokémon do you have on you?" cress, one of chili's brothers asked.

"just the purllion beside me" answered n. "I don't believe in trapping my friends in poke ball's" he said.

"well ok than, chose whomever you want of the 3 of us to battle." Said cilian the 3rd of the 3 tripletts. N looked at all of them.

Then finally he spoke. "cress. That's who I chose" he said. Cress nodded.

The two trainers faced off at the battle field. "I hope you understand" cress said. "that I have 2 Pokémon's. are you sure you want to challenge me now?" he asked. N nodded. "ok then go lillypup!" cress shouted.

"purllion go!" N shouted. "sucker punch!" purllion jumped up and punched lillypup before anyone could react.

"what?!" chilli yelled now wide awake. "how did you lose like that?! It was impossible?! I'm a stronge trainer who beat the person who beat you, but you getting beaten in one hit?! Impossible!" he yelled.

"it's ok" cress said. "I can still beat him" he said. "go panpour!" he shouted. Out of the poke ball came a blue monkey with what looked like a fountain on top of its head. "work up!" cress shouted.

"here we go, now purllion is going to go all ninga, and punch panpour before panpour can use work up and will give us proof that he can beat us" whispered chilli. but purllion did nothing. "WHAT?!" shouted chilli.

"work up again!" cress shouted. Once again, purllion didn't do a thing. It just stood there.

"if cress is smart he'll use lick. Paralyze them with the decent added attack." Said chilli. cress heard him and took his advice

"use-"

"sucker punch" said N. purllion jumped up and punched panpour. Fainted. N looked at the 3 of them. "gym badge now" they slowly gave N his badge. "come on purllion. Let's go" N said. And with that he walked out of the gym.

"chilli" said cress. "the reason purllion didn't attack when I used work up was becausesucker punch only works when your opponent uses a damaging attack."

"oh" said chilli.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

"HARETA!" mitsumi shouted.

"what?!" hareta asked.

"THERE IS A GYM IN STRITON CITY!" mitsumi shouted. "if you get you're badge tonight you'll get your first badge on your first day in unova!" she shouted.

Hareta nodded. "ok! I'm leaving" and with that he grabbed his poke balls and rushed off (jumping through the window) to the gym. Mitsumi looked out the window and saw white still crying. As much as she wanted to go see hareta's gym battle, she wanted to see white happy more. So she walked down the stairs and went to go see white.

"you should come inside." Mitsumi said.

White shook her head. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still sad. "it's my fault" she spoke. "I never should have let go of pidove and let it go into team plasma." She looked down at the ground not making eye contact with anything. "sorry… I can't. I just…" she started sobbing again.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

"where is the gym Mr." hareta asked this man with green hair.

"you don't need to call me Mr. just call me N. And the gym? Just go into that restaurant and ask for a question and answer sheet. They'll give you one. Of you answer all the questions correctly you can challenge the gym leaders." N said.

"pur!" purllion said.

"umm… your purillions hungary." Hareta said.

"I know" N said. "I was just going the Pokémon center" he said. He started walking away then stopped. "did you just say that you can hear the voices of Pokémon's?"

"yah, why" hareta asked.

"wow it's just that- nevermind. What's your name?" N asked.

"hareta" hareta said.

"oh. Ok. I'll remember that name. good luck with your gym battle hareta." N said.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

"again?! You have any idea how late it is?" complained chili. Hareta nodded.

"I'm here for a gym battle." He said. He had just finished getting the right answers on the quiz. "and I want it now.

"well who is on your team right now." Asked a tired cilian, but he was trying to act awake.

"empoloen, minun and rufflet." Hareta said. "that is my team"

"Those are non unova Pokémon" chilli gasped. "How did you get those Pokémon?!" he asked.

"umm… I'm from sinnoh." Hareta said. "and I thought rufflet was a unova Pokémon"

"it is! But the rest? They are from sinnoh and hoenn! Well it looks like you need to battle me!" chilli said.

Cillian sighed/yawned "that isn't how it works chilli. empoleon is a water type so in theory he should battle me. but rufflet is a flying type so it would beat my water types. So let's ask him. Who was your starter" he asked.

Hareta smiled. "empoleon" he said.

"so your against me" cilian said, but he wasn't doing that good of a job hiding that he was tired now.

"you're tired cillian! I'll battle him with your Pokémon!" chilli shouted. "that way he will have more of a challenge."

"no, I'll battle him…" cillian fell asleep while talking and fell on the floor.

"I guess that's a yes!" chilli shouted. Then he grabbed cillian's Pokémon and sent out lillypup. "I'll be your trainer in place of cillian right now!"

"go empoleon!" hareta shouted.

"well then we'll use work up!" chilli shouted. "and now frustration!" he commanded. Lillipup jumped up, turned red and smashed into empoleon with all of its might. But it wasn't very effective.

"now empoleon! Use hydro pump!" hareta shouted. The attack hit lillipup hard and made it faint.

"QUIET DOWN!" cress yelled from his bed room.

"sorry, challenger!" chilli shouted back then looked at hareta who was grinning like a mad man. "I guess that I won't only be using cillian's Pokémon. I'll use one of my own as well. Go lillypup!" he shouted. Lillypup smiled at hareta and walked around flawlessly. Then it glared at empoleon. "roar!" chilli shouted. Lillipup howled up in the night sky. Empoleon flew back to hareta and into its poke ball sending minun out. "now use work up! And then use return." Chilli shouted. Lillipup got stronger with work up and then smashed into minun, making it faint.

"now we both have two Pokémon left" said hareta. "you're up rufflet!"

"keep battling lillipup!" said chilli. "work up again"

"you to rufflet!" hareta called. Both Pokémon used work up, trying to gain the same abilty to attack as lillipup.

"ha! You haven't mastered work up yet! It's ok though. Neither of my brothers have either! But that's not important. What is important is this! Return!" chilli shouted. Lillipup jumped at rufflet with all its might.

"ahh! Counter with fury attack rufflet!" hareta shouted. Rufflet tried to use fury attack to block, but got smashed into the wall by lillipup.

"now you have 1 Pokémon left and I have 2! The tides have turned my friend!" laughed chilli. "in fact come back lillipup! Go pansage!" pansage came out of its poke ball with a grin on its face." use vine whip!"

"go empoleon!" hareta shouted. Empoleon came out of its poke ball got hit by a vine. "grr… use aqua jet!" hareta shouted. Empoleon used aqua jet, trying to get an edge in speed. It was a direct hit on pansage making it faint. "yah! Now it's 1 vs 1!" shouted hareta.

"your empoleon is tired. I think that would normally be the same for my lillipup but…" chilli smiled. "it's not! Lillipups ability is pickup so it found a sitrus berry during its break and now its healed! Go lillipup!" he shouted.

"fine! We'll just 1 hit KO this than! Use aqua jet empoleon!" hareta shouted. Empoleon used aqua jet on lillipup and made it fly into the air. Then it came smashing down into the ground, hitting empoleon.

"they were both direct hits" said chilli. "but you let your guard down when you hit my lillipup. Infacdt oyu gave lillipup a chance to use work up twice! One while it was up in the air and the other while it was being sent out of the poke ball. So I win." He said.

"no" hareta countered. "my empoleon still has fight left in it! Right empoleon?" he asked. Empoleon nodded.

"well, well well, it looks like the next hit will win it then" chilli said. "so lillipup use return!"

"aqua jet!" hareta shouted. The two Pokémon collided in the center of the arena. When the dust cleared, empoleon was fine. Lillipup was knocked out. "yah! We won!" hareta shouted.

Suddenly there was a shout from the east. Chilli froze. Then together, chilli and hareta ran after the screaming person.


	5. Chapter 5: dream yard mysteries

**Chapter 5**

**Dream yard mysteries!**

**Main characters**

**hareta: an exciting boy who is in unova with mitusmi.**

**Empoleon: hareta's parterner, who has helped hi through in countless battles**

**Mitsumi: a girl in unova**

**White: a girl temporally travelling with hareta and mitsumi**

Hareta and chilli ran straight to were the scream was coming from. Then suddenly a patrat jumped out in front of them in attempt to stop them. "no time for that!" hareta yelled and jumped onto a building and kep running. Chilli couldn't do that so he had no choice but to battle.

"go pansear!" he shouted. "use incerinerate!" pansear blasted fire straight at the normal type Pokémon. Patrat jumped up dodging it and tried a bite. Then, pansear used insernate to try and get patrat off. The two Pokémon started to get more and more engaged in their fight . "use lick!" chilli shouted. He had to end this fast or else they would not get to the source of the screaming fast enough. The patrat dodged,and chilli tried to take this opportunity to cross. "pansear come back!" he shouted. Pansear came back to the poke ball. Chilli started running, but patrat went into his way. Chilli finally figured it out. That patrat wasn't trying to defeat him- it was trying to stall him. So that meant he had to make a plan to stop it from stopping him. "ok then! I guess I should have done this a long time ago. Pansear! Use the firestone to evolve!" opened pansears poke ball once again and was about to use the firestone to evolve pansear, when the patrat jumped up and stole it.

"theif!" chilli shouted and started chasing after it. Little did he know that he was being lead farther and farther away from the dream yard, the source of the screams.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

Hareta arrived at the dream yard and saw a munna being kicked. "hey stop that!" he shouted.

"no" said the person kicking it. "I will not" and he kept kicking.

"do not defy team plasma" said another voice. Hareta looked around but he couldn't locate the speaker. "we are undefeatable" said the voice again. "now leave this place"

"why you…" hareta said gripping a poke ball in his hand.

"hareta don't! we tried that and look how we ended up!" yelled another voice hareta looked around and saw mitsumi tied up to a tree. "it's a trick" see yelled again.

"pidove…" hareta heard a whisper. He whirled around to see white tied up to another tree.

"brute force won't do you any good here" mitsumi said. "We tried it. we were lucky they didn't liberate are Pokémon."

"but the Pokémon weren't" said the creepy voice again. "they must be free. Now heary up with that dream mist" said the invisable speaker.

"were trying" said the person kicking the munna. "it just won't cough up that dream mist" he muttered under his breath.

"grr… I had enough! Go empoleon!" he shouted and sent out empoleon. Empoleon jumped into the action getting ready to fight.

"You should have listened to your friend" said the creepy voice again. "but I'm glad you didn't. go golett!" he said. Golett came out of its poke ball looking weak.

"careful! That's a decoy!" mitsumi shouted.

"quiet you!" the invisible person shouted. "or should I have mienfoo take care of you?" mitsumi shut her mouth. "yes. My golett may seem weak, but it is very strong. Can you handle this kind of strength?" golett started stretching out.

"empoleon! Use hydro pump!" hareta shouted. Empoleon blasted water straight at golett, making it faint.

"I see… so you are truly strong then. I guess you pushed me to my other Pokémon. Not many trainers can do that. If you defeat this one, I will call off this attack" said the figure that was invisible before started to appear. Then he went invisible again. "go mienfoo! Use drain punch!" the man shouted. Empoleon dodged it. _shoot_ hareta thought _empoleon is the only one with any health left after my gym battle! Otherwise I would use rufflet!_

"hydro pump!" hareta shouted. Empoleon blasted water at mienfoo dodged._ One hit and I'm done for! I guess I need to stay defensive_. "empoleon use aqua jet!" he yelled. empoleon launched a water attack at mienfoo, making it dodge. _But I can only stay defensive for so long_.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

Chilli stared at the patrat with the fire stone. "I had to chase you all the way to nacerene city! Now look at it! I was chasing you at night?! Now the sun is rising?! Just give me my fire stone and we are good." Patrat tossed chili the fire stone. Than it ran off. "that was to easy" he said. "unless it's fake?... nah. I'm no stone expert but this is real. So why is it weird." Than the truth hit him. "of course! I lost track of the sreaming!" chili started running back than remembered something. Two things accually. First that he needed to heal up at the Pokémon center. And second… he tossed pansear the fire stone. Pansear touched it, and then it evolved. "congrats pansear. Now let's see what you are… a semisear!" and with that he ran to the Pokémon center to heal up.

**/area warp/Hareta's unova trip./time warp/**

"mitsumi? You wouldn't happen to have a full restore or a max revive would you?" hareta asked. Mitsumi looked at him.

"I have one full restore… why?" she asked.

"because I didn't heal after my gym battle" he said.

"quiet!" said the voice. "and you! Work on getting the dream mist!" at first hareta didn't know who this man was talking to but then it occurred to him that he was talking to the tem plasma grunt who stopped kicking the munna to watch the battle.

"here hareta" mitsumi said. She did her best to point to her pocket. Hareta grabbed it and healed empoloen.

"grr… are you done yet?" the voice said. Hareta nodded. "ok good now let's battle with no interuptions" he said, and if he had a face, hareta guessed it would be glaring at mitsumi. "mienfoo, use focus palm!" he shouted mienfoo jumped up and hit empoleon hard. "don't let me win that easy!" he said.

"I'm not! Use aqua jet" hareta yelled. empoleon got back up, and attacked mienfoo with a aqua jet. _ I healed so he can't defeat me in one shot any more, but I can't take chances. I need to finish this fast!_ Hareta thought

"hehehe" the voice said. "I guess you are a powerful one. So let's make are selves a little bet" he said. "if I win you must liberate your Pokémon. And if you win, I will never endanger this Pokémon again. Deal?"

"hareta don't!" mitsumi yelled.

"oh course! But I'm gonna win!" hareta said. "now aqua jet!" empoleon used aqua jet on mienfoo. Mienfoo was going to dodge, but empoleon caught its leg.

"well, well, well, it looks like we have are selves a deal. But I can turn this into an attack. Low sweep!" the figure said. Mienfoo kicked its leg at empoleon, making it fly into a tree. It didn't get back up right away. "I guess I win" said the invisible person.

"no" hareta said. "empoleon isn't done yet. And you better watch out"

"ha! It isn't done yet! Then I'll finish it! brick break!" he laughed.

"oh no you don't! aqua jet with the torrent ability!" hareta yelled. empoleon blasted out of the tree and hit mienfoo. Then it turned around and looked at mienfoo who jumped into the air, although got hit by most of the attack and took a fair amount of damage. they looked at each other meanfully.

"umm… I don't know if this is a good time to but in, but the dream mist is ready" said the team plasma grunt.

"it's not a good time to but in! wait what? The dream mist is ready?!" the figure came visible and looked at mitsumi and hareta- only they couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask. "lets call this a draw" he said. "I need to go" and with that he disappeared.

"come on hareta lets go!" mitsumi said after the bonds that held here magically disappeared.

"I agree" white said now that she had woken up.

"but we can't just leave it? they might come back" hareta said looking at the munna. Then he had a good idea. "hey do you want to come with us?!" he asked the munna. The muuna smiled and nodded. Hareta took out a pokeball and tossed it at the munna. The munna went inside and got caught.

"YAH! I GOT A MUNNA!" hareta shouted and sent it out of it's poke ball. "come on munna! Lets go challenge the next gym.


End file.
